1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preformed areal implant for an orbita which can be used as a replacement for an orbita bottom and optionally also for the medial orbita wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
For surgical treatment of fractures in the orbita, inter alia meshes (grids) or plates made of titan or other materials are used. These are available in different patterns and strengths and are designed to be flat for distribution purposes.
Intraoperatively, the surgeon has to fold and bend these meshes manually in order to reproduce the desired anatomical structures. Here, it is not always possible to reach, to clearly define and to reconstruct the deeper anatomical structures of the orbita funnel. Moreover, the result strongly depends on the experience of the surgeon.
If a defect in a deeper part of the orbita cannot be compensated for, the consequences are double images (diplopia), sinking-in of the eye (enopthalmus) and disturbances of motility. In the worst case, excessive manipulation on the eye or on the optical nerve during the operation may result in the loss of sight, so the meshes should not be inserted into the orbita too many times. US 2004/0054372 A1 discloses a fully biodegradable fiber reinforced composite adapted for use as a medical implant and a method for obtaining an anatomically shaped preform.